


Hesitate

by GalahadWilder



Series: Kagami Has Two Hands [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Kagami Tsurugi, F/F, F/M, Finale spoilers, Fluff, Minor Finale Spoilers, Minor Miracle Queen Spoilers, Multi, Post Miracle Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Kagami is growing EXTREMELY frustrated that Marinette and Adrien haven't caught on that they're in love with each other, or that she is in love with both of them. So she begins to take more drastic measures.





	Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/gifts).

She’s only been dating Adrien for two weeks now, and already she’s gained a newfound respect for Alya for not going berserk and throwing him and Marinette into a closet together and slamming their faces together until they admit their feelings. Two weeks of this bullshit is driving her insane. She keeps dropping hints, bringing up the confusion of the ice cream flavors, sending him articles about polyamory, commenting on Marinette’s beauty, and he simply agrees that Marinette is indeed gorgeous, that poly relationships are cool, that the ice cream is a mystery—and then _refuses to think any further_. Marinette, meanwhile, continues to stubbornly insist that her feelings for Couffaine are romantic when even Kagami, who is notoriously bad at reading social signals, can tell that Mari is just relieved at finally having someone who lets her relax.

She swears, if she hears Adrien call Marinette “just a friend” one more time, she’s going to leap on a butterfly and light the school on fire.

They’re having another double date—neither Adrien nor Marinette seems to have figured out why she keeps insisting on those, though to his credit Luka seems to be growing suspicious, based on the looks he keeps giving her—and Marinette and Adrien are absolutely crushing the high score at the arcade’s Dance Dance Revolution machine. Their synchronization is, quite frankly, insane: they’re matching perfectly step for step, every footfall landing at just the right moment, to the point where they’ve begun to gather a crowd. As Marinette gains confidence, they’re even starting to show off a little, swapping pads back and forth mid-song without missing a single beat. Kagami is mesmerized.

Marinette as she laughs and Adrien lifts her, swinging her onto his pad. It’s a stunning display of trust and athleticism, and Kagami’s heart starts beating faster at the sight—and then, next to her, Luka reminds her that he’s there as he sighs in lovesick delight. “She’s incredible,” he murmurs, staring at Marinette.

Instantly, Kagami’s shoulders shoot up to her ears and her spine practically folds in on itself as she reaches for a sword she’s not even wearing. She grinds her teeth. “Yes,” she says, letting her hand drop to her side and forcibly relaxing her muscles. “She is.”

The worst part of this is that, much as she wants to, she can’t hate Luka Couffaine. He’s a good person, and he seems to genuinely have feelings for Marinette. More than that, he’s genuinely good for her. But Kagami has seen the way Mari looks at Adrien, and the way Mari looks at _her_, and… well, Marinette doesn’t feel the way about Luka that he does about her.

If circumstances were different, Couffaine would be exactly the kind of person Marinette needs as a friend, especially given how rough her life has been for the last few weeks. But they’re not. And right now Luka Couffaine is an obstacle.

The game finishes, and Marinette cheers with delight at the perfect score. Adrien, Kagami, and Luka are all staring at her.

Kagami is the only one who notices how the other two look at Marinette.

* * *

Kagami doesn’t usually spend lunch in the cafeteria—her mother sends a car for her every day, but she’s managed to convince her that she’s working on a group project (another of Marinette’s generic “sneak away” suggestions). Waiting in line is a bit uncomfortable, and the only thing on the menu that _doesn’t_ fill her with revulsion at the thought of a horrible texture in her mouth is the soup, but it’s worth it when it takes her only a few moments to find her target.

“Césaire!” she hisses, sliding in next to her and carefully lowering her soup to the table. “I need to speak with you.” She glances around, lowering her voice. “Privately.”

Alya looks up from her sandwich, and Kagami doesn’t miss the momentary distaste that flits across her face. “Tsurugi,” she says, her voice carefully controlled as she waves away a curious Nino. “What do you want?”

Kagami swallows. “Marinette tells me you have been… assisting her with her love life.”

“I _was_,” Alya snarls, keeping her eyes locked on Kagami as she places her sandwich back on her tray. “Why? Do you have a _problem_ with that?”

Kagami shakes her head. This is going downhill rapidly—there’s a reason she rarely interacts with Césaire. “Actually,” she says, trying to keep her voice from trembling, “I could use your help.”

Alya blinks. “Help? With what?” she says. “You already _have_ Adrien, what do you want _my _help for?”

“Adrien…” Kagami swallows. She looks down at her bowl, stirring her soup uncomfortably. This is proving to be much more difficult than she expected—she’s having trouble finding the right words. “He is in love with Marinette.”

Alya glares at her, then rolls her eyes. “Tough shit,” she says. “You knew that going in.” She turns back to the table, producing her phone and beginning to scroll through a website Kagami doesn’t quite recognize. “You made this bed,” she says. “Not _my _fault you’re not ready to lie in—”

“You do not understand!” Kagami snaps, sloshing soup out of the bowl and onto the table. She berates herself for a moment for letting her temper get the best of her again, focusing on her breathing to calm down. She’s never quite understood Alya’s dislike of her, but given how she’s reacting now… well, it’s starting to make a certain amount of sense. “I am not… jealous,” she grinds out. “I want to _help_.”

Alya raises an eyebrow without looking up from her phone. “What, you’re gonna make him forget all about her?” she says. “I’m not helping you plan that.”

Kagami clenches a fist, breathes in, unclenches. Then she twists her head, glancing around the cafeteria, making sure nobody is looking before leaning in._ “I have feelings for her as well_,” she whispers.

Alya’s head snaps up. “_What_,” she hisses, her eyelid twitching.

Kagami immediately finds herself doing something she has rarely done, even in the face of Akuma—she starts retreating. She folds into herself, ashamed of her own weakness but unable to stop herself from withering under Alya’s glare.

Alya reaches forward, snatches Kagami’s tie. “If you’re planning on _cheating_ on him—”

Kagami gasps. “_Absolutely not!_” she hisses, slapping Alya’s hand away.

Alya narrows her eyes. “Explain,” she says.

Kagami compulsively smooths out her tie. “Adrien and Marinette are in love with each other,” she says. “And I am… _interested_… in both of them.”

Alya blinks, and then the corner of her mouth twitches upwards. “You’re angling for an _as well as,_” she says, her voice suddenly much lighter and more playful, “not an _instead of_.”

Kagami blinks. “I’m not sure I understand,” she says. That _sounds_ right, but… maybe not? She can’t be sure.

Alya rolls her eyes, but this time it’s fond instead of cruel. “You want to date both of them,” she says, “and for both of them to date each other.”

“Yes!” Kagami cries. Alya finally _gets it!_

Then her entire body locks up as she realizes that her voice has carried across the entire cafeteria, and now everyone is _looking at her_.

“Hey,” Alya says, her voice soft. “Look at me. Don’t look at them. Look at me.”

Kagami does, sees the kindness in Césaire’s eyes, and feels her heartbeat begin to slow.

Alya smiles. “Mari does the same thing,” she says, standing up and snatching her sandwich from her tray. “Come on. Let’s go somewhere more private.”

* * *

“Ughhh,” Alya groans after Kagami finishes explaining, slamming her face into her desk. “They’re getting _worse_.”

Kagami’s lips twist into a wry grin as she slurps the last of her soup straight out of the bowl. “I am glad you appreciate my predicament,” she says, carefully placing the bowl on top of the pile of paper towels Alya provided so as not to muck up Mari’s desk.

“Right, okay,” Alya says, placing her glasses back on her face. “So you need them to realize they like each other, and that you want them to… what, share you?”

Kagami nods, sweeping some droplets from the desk. “Approximately,” she says.

Alya nods. “Okay,” she says. “I’m going to give you the same advice you gave Marinette at the ice rink. _Don’t hesitate_.”

Kagami looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t understand,” she says. “I’m… not?”

Alya tosses her hair. “You kind of are,” she says. “It’s the same problem Marinette has—she’s scared, so she goes indirect and it gets misinterpreted.” She rubs her chin, bracing her elbow against the desk. “When you started dating Adrien, did you wait for him to make the first move?”

“Of course not,” Kagami says, then—“Oh. Oh I see.” Trying to get the two of them to figure it out on their own…

Alya grabs her shoulder. “You have to be _direct_ with those two,” she says, smiling. “Otherwise they’ll _never_ get it.”

Kagami smiles back, and this one feels a little more comfortable than her previous attempts. “I doubt they would understand it if I dragged Adrien to Marinette’s house while naked and covered in cheese,” she says.

Alya snorts, covering her mouth. “Marinette was right!” she says. “You _are_ funny.”

* * *

“Adrien,” Kagami says as fencing practice begins winding down. “Can I speak to you once we’re finished with the showers?”

“Yeah?” he says, casually ripping his helmet from his head, releasing the tumbling golden curls. “Everything okay?”

Kagami bites her lip, which she’s glad is hidden behind the mask. “Yes,” she croaks. “Fine.” Marinette is one hundred percent correct—the boy is _unfairly_ attractive, and she swears on Longg the kindness in his eyes makes her weak.

He turns, walking towards the shower, and she feels her knees wobble a bit at the sight of his shoulder blades. Jean snickers, jabbing her with his elbow, and she responds by punching him in the shoulder.

* * *

“What’s up?” Adrien says, pulling on his shirt.

Kagami braces her elbows between her knees, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. _Be direct. Don’t hesitate. _“You’re in love with Marinette.”

Adrien freezes, one empty sleeve still hanging off his shoulder. “Gami?” he says, weakly.

She doesn’t really have a plan for how this conversation is going to go, so she’s not quite sure what to do next. She’s made the first move. Let him take the next.

“I—I don’t know why everyone… keeps saying that,” he says, pulling his arm through his remaining sleeve. “I’m—Marinette and I aren’t… anything.”

Kagami leans back on the bench, crossing her legs at the knee. “You know that’s not true.”

“Gami, _please,_” he says. He drops to his knees in front of her, taking her hands in between his own. “I don’t know what Alya told you, but… I’m with _you. _And you’re the one I want to be with.” He purses his lips. “I don’t—”

She presses his cheeks between her hands. “Adri-kun,” she whispers. “I love her too.”

Adrien’s eyelids quiver. “What?”

Kagami presses her forehead to his. “Even before we moved away from Osaka,” she says, “I never really expected to have friends. Okaasan never let me do anything with people my age. And then I met you… and her.”

“I don’t… understand,” Adrien whispers. He’s tearing up. Trying not to cry. “Are you… breaking up with me?”

Kagami can’t help it: she laughs. “Of course not!” she says. She loosens her grip on his face, cupping his cheek, and he leans into her touch with a soft mewl. “I wouldn’t give you up for anything, Adrien.”

He melts at her words, his face collapsing into her lap with a wordless whine of relief. She smiles, stroking his hair.

“I love both of you, Adrien,” she murmurs. “And you love both of us. So can we not… share?”

Adrien stiffens. “I—what?” he says, then her words seem to process in his brain and he gasps. “The ice cream!” he says. “You—you _knew_.”

Kagami nods. “Monsieur Glacier can see triads,” she says, “but only if he knows to look for them. That’s why he was so confused the first time you took me to him. That why I asked.”

“Marinette’s cone was both of us…” Adrien mumbles. He blinks. “Blue eyes. You said… ‘neither of us has blue eyes’.”

Kagami nods, resumes stroking his hair. “And Marinette does.”

Adrien crawls up onto the bench next to her. “But the strawberry chocolate chip,” he says. “That’s…”

“You called her ‘Everyday Ladybug,’ did you not?” Kagami says.

He looks at her in confusion, and she turns back to the lockers. “She told me,” she admits. “I… wasn’t happy about that, at first.”

Adrien groans. “Oh, my god,” he says. “I _am_ in love with her.”

_Finally! _Kagami wants to leap up, to dance, to cheer, but that’s not how a Tsurugi acts. Instead she schools her reaction down to a smile and her quivering palms.

But then his face falls. “Let’s say I _do_ want a…” He trails off. “It doesn’t matter,” he mumbles, looking at the floor. “She doesn’t like me like that.”

Kagami freezes. “Who told you that?”

He chuckles mirthlessly. “_She_ did.”

And suddenly a whole bunch of things fall into place, like an icepick through the front of her brain. Why Adrien seems to have been so oblivious to Marinette’s feelings. Why he thinks she’s been rejecting him all this time. Why, despite all Marinette’s signals, he’s never made a move.

“Adrien,” she says, laughing. “She—she was…” She can’t get a breath out, can’t stop laughing, can’t stop crying over how _ridiculous_ this all is, how in love with these two dorks she is, how perfect they are for each other and how stupidly painful they’ve made everything and how, if they hadn’t, she’d have never had a chance. “She was _lying_!”

Adrien states at her, his face knit with confusion.

“Why do you think I disliked her so much at first?” Kagami chuckles. “She was _competition_.” She reaches out, flicks his nose. “She said you gave her an umbrella, and that was it for her heart.”

Adrien splutters. “But she—I don’t…” He throws his head into his hands and moans. “Why didn’t she _say_ anything?”

“She is frightened,” Kagami says, rubbing his back. “Which means it’s up to us to make the next move.” She smiles, and she can _tell_ her practice is paying off—it feels more natural than she can ever remember. “If this is what you want.”

Adrien swallows, nods. “I—I think I do,” he croaks, beaming back at her.

* * *

“The next move” ends up being taking Marinette back to Sweethearts Ice Cream. This time, with Luka.

“Luka,” Marinette says, clutching at her wrist as they walk. “Have I been… using the wrong pronouns for you?”

Adrien, whose arm is resting on Kagami’s opposite shoulder, glances sidelong at her. She simply nods in response. _Be patient_.

Luka chuckles. “No?” he says with wry confusion. “I’m very definitely cis. He/him is fine.”

“Oh.” Marinette’s voice falls. “It’s just… last time I was here…”

As she and Luka continue their conversation, Adrien buries his nose in Kagami’s hair. “You’re incredible, you know that?” he murmurs, just low enough that Marinette and Luka can’t hear them.

Her whole body warms, and when she tries to suppress her giggle, it comes out as a squeak instead. She’s starting to understand why Marinette is such a mess around Adrien sometimes. All her composure is evaporating, and to be honest, she’s more excited about that than scared. It’s freeing.

“Mari?” Adrien calls. “Are you sure he’s around here today?”

“Um,” Marinette responds. “Adrien… you’re looking right at him.”

Kagami raises an eyebrow. “I told you,” she says, squeezing her boyfriend’s side. “You need glasses.”

They approach André Glacier’s ice cream cart, and Kagami feels her feet and fingers begin to buzz. If she’s right about this… this is the moment. There’s no going back.

“Hello again!” André says. “Back for more Sweethearts?”

“Marinette was right,” Kagami says. “It _is_ the best in Paris.”

André beams, quickly setting about serving Kagami and Adrien the same cone as last time. Kagami shoots Adrien a knowing look, and Adrien rolls his eyes.

André smiles, then turns to Luka. “For you…” he says, tilting his head. He glances at Marinette, then back to Luka. His mouth twists downward. “Oh.”

Luka raises an eyebrow, glancing at Kagami with suspicion. Marinette only looks confused.

“Not everyone likes every flavor,” André says, sorrow in his eyes. “And some mixes don’t find favor.” He sighs. “I can offer you a couple’s cone, but I fear you’ll wish I left alone.”

Marinette and Luka look at each other, and Luka swallows. “Goddammit,” he whispers.

“Luka?” Marinette says. “It’s—it’s just ice cream, it doesn’t… necessarily _mean_anything…” She trails off, looking at Adrien. “Right?”

Adrien’s mouth moves like a fish, and Kagami does not envy him. She’s watching Luka, watching grief play out across his face.

He steps forward. “Two cones, then,” he says, resolute.

André nods, reaching into his cart. “The Lady first,” he says, all the music gone from his voice. “Peach for the lips, mint for the eyes, and blackberry hair.”

Luka takes the cone, looks at Adrien and Kagami, and gently presses it into Marinette’s hand. “For you, my melody,” he whispers.

Kagami feels her chest twist at the endearment. Maybe if things were different…

“Birthday cake, fudge, and Dutch chocolate,” André says as he hands over Luka’s cone. “I’m sorry. I know you were hoping.”

Luka swallows. “I know,” he says, taking the cone. “I know.”

Adrien turns away, burying his face in Kagami’s hair. He’s shaking. She can’t blame him.

* * *

She’s only a little surprised when Luka texts her later that evening. She gave him her number when they first started double-dating; this is the first time she’s heard his text tone.

She glances at her door, then silences her phone, even cutting the vibration so her mother can’t hear her getting “distracted” from her work.

> **Luka:** u knew
> 
> **Kagami:** I suspected
> 
> **Kagami:** for what it’s worth, I am sorry
> 
> **Luka:** wondered y u hated me
> 
> **Luka:** I’ve seen the way u 2 look @ her
> 
> **Luka:** and her @ u
> 
> **Luka:** take care of her?
> 
> **Kagami:** of course
> 
> **Kagami:** though I do not understand half of what you just said
> 
> **Luka:** I GREW UP ON FLIP PHONES
> 
> **Kagami:** ah. “Txting speek?”
> 
> **Luka:** …
> 
> **Luka:** never talk like th@ again pls
> 
> **Kagami:** it did seem ridiculous when I typed it, yes
> 
> **Kagami:** when are you going to do it?
> 
> **Luka:** already did. Dragging it out wldnt b fair 2 her
> 
> **Luka:** she’s gonna need u tmrw
> 
> **Kagami:** I’ll be there. And so will he
> 
> **Luka:** thx

Kagami locks her phone and gives herself a moment to feel guilty. If she hadn’t taken them to André’s, this would never have happened.

Or maybe it just would’ve happened later, after they were too involved to not be hurt by it. Maybe she saved their friendship.

She still feels guilty.

* * *

When she sees Marinette the next morning, the guilt gets worse. She looks despondent, listless, and though Juleka seems to be doting on her, trying to cheer her up after the breakup with her brother, most of Marinette’s energy—both her joy and her nerves—has bled out of her.

Kagami’s heart corkscrews into her stomach. She can _feel_ the acid eating at it.

She gets updates from Adrien and Alya between classes throughout the morning. She won’t tell anyone what happened, but the whole class seems to be rallying behind her, trying to cheer her up, and things are getting… well, a little better. She’s still heartbroken, it seems, but at least she’s laughing again.

When class lets out for lunch, Kagami charges to Mme. Bustier’s class, heedless of the people in the hallways between her and her target. She bursts through the door, ignoring the confused stares of the rest of the class as she snags Marinette’s wrist. “Come on,” she says. “Okaasan thinks we have a group project.”

Marinette blinks. “What?” she says.

Kagami smiles, a fully-natural one now. “We,” she says, glancing at her boyfriend, “are taking you to lunch.”

* * *

Lunch is… quiet. And awkward. Kagami and Adrien sit across from a despondent Marinette in the quiet cafe, watching her pick apart her salad and meet nobody’s eyes. Kagami feels awful.

Adrien glances at her, nervously licks his lips, and she knows he’s not going to do anything. He’s going to wait for Marinette to talk. And she isn’t going to.

_Don’t hesitate._

Kagami clears her throat. “Luka texted me last night,” she says.

Marinette chokes, her fork slipping out of her hand and clattering onto the table.

“Marinette?” Adrien says, his gaze soft. Kagami can see him straining not to reach out to her—how did this boy _ever_ think he wasn’t in love?

Marinette’s eyes close, and she sniffles, wiping her nose. “I ruined it,” she whispers. “I ruined everything.”

Adrien reaches out to take her hand. “I’m sure it wasn’t your fault—”

“You don’t understand!” she cries. “He—I… I tried. I tried so _hard_.” She slumps into the wooden back of her chair. “I wanted to be in love with him… I really did.”

Kagami swallows. “What happened?”

Marinette sobs. “He… he asked if he…” she begins. She glances up at Adrien, then her eyes flick away just as quickly. “If… he was the one… I really wanted to be with.”

Kagami’s hand clenches around her croissant, digging trenches into the flaky crust.

“I tried to say yes,” Marinette whispers. “But I just…” She sobs again, burying her face in her hands. “I ruin—I ruined _everything_.” Her shoulders are shaking. “How stupid am I?”

Kagami is frozen. She wants to help, but deep down she knows that no matter what she does, what she says, it’s only going to make things worse. She has no idea what to do.

Luckily, Adrien does. “The heart wants what it wants,” he says, reaching out to squeeze Marinette’s shoulder. “You’re not stupid for feeling.”

Marinette shakes her head with a whimper. “I’m stuck on someone who doesn’t even _want_ me,” she whispers. “Why—why can’t I let him go?”

Adrien glances at Kagami. She nods.

Adrien turns back to Marinette. “Marinette,” he says, his voice soft. “What makes you think I don’t want you?”

Marinette freezes.

A chill rockets across Kagami’s skin as all her hair stands on end at once. She can _see_ the warring emotions in Marinette’s mind—guilt and shame and hope and elation—and for the moment, nobody moves.

Then Marinette lifts her head. “How—” she squeaks. “How did you know it was you?”

Adrien smiles. “Gami told me,” he says. He glances at Kagami, licks his lips. “I wish you’d told me earlier.”

Marinette frowns. “It… doesn’t matter anymore, anyway,” she says, looking at Kagami. “You—you’re together now, and…”

“And your ice cream flavors mentioned two people,” Kagami says, laying her hand on top of Marinette’s. “Blackberry, mint, and peach.”

Marinette’s eyes go wide.

“I have black hair.” Kagami says, then nods at Adrien. “He has green eyes.” She breathes in, interlacing her fingers with Marinette’s. “And we both have two hands.”

Marinette’s mouth drops open. “Are you…” she whispers, her eyes flicking between them both. “I don’t—I don’t understand.”

“Kagami and I are both in love with you,” Adrien says, taking her other hand. “We were hoping… that you’d be okay with sharing.”

Marinette’s mouth opens, closes, opens again. She turns to Kagami. “I—You said…” she says, her eyes narrowing. “You told me you’d be okay with losing my friendship… if it meant you could be with him.”

Kagami blinks as the bullet of Marinette’s words strikes her right in the gut. “I—I only said that to Ladybug.” She swallows. “And I said it as Ryuuko.”

The table is utterly silent for a half-second, the only sound the chatter of the cafe around them. They’re in a bubble of time when everything around them has sped up, and they are frozen as the world zips by unimpeded.

Then Adrien drops his fork. “Oh my gods,” he gasps. “My Lady?”

Marinette’s head snaps around to him. “_Chaton?_” she hisses.

For the second time in less than a minute, Kagami’s brain catches fire. Adrien kept speaking about a girl he liked who didn’t like him—it wasn’t _Marinette_ who was turning him down (except it was, sort of). The two of them disappearing every time an Akuma arrived. Ladybug’s choice to call on Ryuuko whenever Marinette was with Kagami.

Oh, sweet gods, _she’s fallen in love with Ladybug and Chat Noir._

“Mari-chan,” Kagami says, squeezing her hand. “The _first_ thing I said was that I couldn’t bear to hurt you.” She looks at Adrien. “And… I said I wouldn’t _give him up_ for the sake of our friendship.” She rubs her thumb on Marinette’s palm. “You never asked me to.”

Marinette—_Ladybug_—looks at her with watering eyes. “I don’t—” she begins, choking on her words. “I don’t know what to do.”

Kagami swallows. They’ve gone so far off anything she’d planned for, anything she’d prepared for, and she doesn’t know either. But she knows where to start.

“Marinette,” she says. “_Don’t hesitate.”_

Marinette blinks, then grabs Kagami’s lapels and yanks them both toward each other over the table, their lips mashing together with a burning heat that flashes across Kagami’s skin, followed by the feeling of every hair on her skin standing straight up, every nerve in her body sparking like she’s turned into a lightning bolt. (She has to check to make sure she’s not wearing her Miraculous—she swears she’s discorporating.)

Marinette breaks the kiss first, gasping. Kagami drops back into her chair, all her muscles loose—she’s kissed Adrien before, but she has _never, _in her _life, _been kissed the way Marinette just kissed her. She wants—she _needs_ **more.**

Marinette turns to Adrien. “I’ve been in love with you since the day you gave me your umbrella,” she says.

He reaches out, takes her hand, presses her knuckles to his lips. “I’ve been in love with you since you first stood up to Hawkmoth.”

Marinette’s face glows pink. “You never really hid that,” she giggles.

Adrien nods, his own face growing steadily redder. “I—this is a lot,” he says. “I think I’m going to explode.”

“Me too,” Marinette whispers.

Kagami would concur, but she’s still speechless from the whirlwind that was Marinette’s kiss.

She looks at Kagami. “So… are we…?”

Kagami swallows, shakes herself loose. “We are... whatever you want us to be,” she says, taking Adrien’s hand. Smiling is coming easy now. “What do you want, Marinette?”

“I want you,” she says. “I want both of you.”

“You have two hands,” Adrien says, holding up his free palm. “Why not use them?”

Marinette grins. “Why not?” she says, taking both of their hands. “Mon Chaton. Ma Dragonne.”

“My Lady,” Adrien responds, melting.

Kagami’s pulse is squeezing her ears, but she has enough brainpower left to whisper one more word. “Mushi-Chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr.](http://www.galahadwilder.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Hesitate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447809) by [lysandyra (pxssnelke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra)


End file.
